Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, an imaging apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a function of displaying a notification mark within a finder of a camera has been provided. For example, the notification mark is displayed when a distance to an object is shorter than a shortest image capturing distance of the camera. Moreover, the notification mark is displayed when a picture style is monochrome, white balance correction is set, and a recording quality is changed. With this function, a user (a photographer) is notified of a fact that it is difficult to image capture pictures and a shutter is not pressed.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-54820 discloses a smartphone that acquires a description (description data) corresponding to an operation state of a camera from a server in response to pressing of a help switch of the camera and displaying the description.